


Synchronicity

by rei (Popcycle)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcycle/pseuds/rei
Summary: “For me, sweetness,” he breathes against the shell of your ear, free hand working its way into your hair to tangle, and pull.And you are thrown.A rendezvous with the Mage of Flowers.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Merlin | Caster, Merlin | Caster & Reader, Merlin | Caster & You, Merlin | Caster/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I’ve done a quick edit from the first version I posted of this here, because it really needed more drafting. Think it reads smoother now with way less run-on sentences.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who’s read btw, this is my first posted fic and it means a lot x

You can feel his nails digging deeper into your skin, his hand gripping your hip like a vice. You don’t know if it’s your imagination, or if his body physically becomes more bestial during your stolen moments together, perhaps a kind of reversion to his “true form”. An intimate peak reservation solely for you. You doubt you could pry an acknowledgment of it from his lips however, being oh-too-familiar with how closely the mage held his secrets to his chest, closer still than even your body is held right now. Pinned chest-to-chest, with nails piercing and rhythmic riding, punctuated with entwining moans and gasps. And now that the man beneath you pulls back just enough to almost leave you to slide down the wall, only to thrust back in with such speed and force, your mind abandons thoughts of what your lover is to focus in on just how good he feels. Rather than slipping, his attention instead drives you further up the wall until you are firmly crushed between flesh and stone. Vaguely, you’re aware of how loud you must be right now, blushing slightly considering the awkward chats with your neighbours that will surely follow. Though to be fair, this wasn’t the first of your exploits with the Mage of Flowers they’d heard and almost certainly not the last. Right then you’re pulled back to reality as your lover roughly slams into you again, at just the right angle, your mind loses the ability to think of anything other than the two of you. Your eyes rolling back into your head and lolling to the side allows a perfect opportunity for him to bite down on the neck that he had come to treasure so. 

You don’t see his familiar smirk widen hungrily, or the quick lick of his lips at that moment but you do feel the sharpness of his slightly fanged teeth. With a practiced precision, the bite accents a perfectly aimed thrust, having twisted your hips ever-so-slightly so to hit your nerves simultaneously. A bolt strikes across your nervous system, your eyes shooting wide and mouth agape, while your head slams against the wall. A soundless shriek trying, but failing, to claw its way from your throat. He has you where he wants you now, if the widening smirk you feel against your neck is anything to go by, and he shifts your body weight to hook your leg more firmly around his waist. A dexterous hand slips from where it was holding your rear against the wall to the neglected bundle of nerves between your legs. He gives the hickey he’s been working on your neck a lavish lick before biting down again, harder this time. This time you manage to make a rough groan as your eyes cross and you hurtled towards your end. 

“For me, sweetness,” he breathes against the shell of your ear, free hand working its way into your hair to tangle, and pull. And you are thrown. 

And he doesn’t let up. Through your body shaking and shivering, small high-pitch squeaks escaping from your lips that turn to gasps, he licks up every one of your overstimulated tears that leak down your face as he drinks in you riding out your pleasure. 

Eventually you go limp and slump, your lover following as you slowly slip down the wall together to where the wall meets the cool, tiled floor. A tangle of limbs and sweat. With a soft, content hum and a feather-light kiss, finally removing himself from your bruised neck, Merlin now cups your face and kisses you without abandon. Open mouthed and messy, you meet him with the same unabashed enthusiasm, both of you trying to taste as much of each other as possible. This is how you two were in private; unapologetically and irredeemably hungry for one another. 

He’s still sheathed inside you, and you hum when you feel him twitch from time to time, just as you feel the muscles of his arms tighten to enclose you now. You feel his hands continue to run throughout and grip your hair, lightly massaging your scalp as you brush your fingertips lightly up and down the dips and groves of his torso. His thighs still hold much of your weight, draped over him as you are now on the ground. This is only the first interlude of the evening, and soon the softness will drop away again, replaced with renewed purpose and desire within those piercing violet eyes. And you’ll meet that gaze and reflect it, welcome it as you always have. Because tonight was one of your sleepless nights in the arms of each other, for which you both were insatiable.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written for a long time, and only now am I starting to get the courage to share.
> 
> Thus this is unbeta-ed, and FATE/Merlin thirst needs to leave my head so may as well pop it where someone might like it. Also, I didn't really have a gender in mind for reader (which could be read as the Chaldean Master, so it’s tagged as such), just for Merlin so I hope it’s tagged right!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for reading x


End file.
